


Mischief

by SerSparklefingers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerSparklefingers/pseuds/SerSparklefingers
Summary: Some of Todd's innocent mischief making gone wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously set before my drabble 'Confessions of a Romantic Nature', seeing as it's based around how these two first met. It probably would have made more sense to post this first, but I wasn't entirely happy with the original draft of this story so I left it on the back burner. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

It was the most exciting news the tower had received in a while now. Another young mage had joined their unhappy ranks, that was nothing new. However, what made this newcomer particularly noteworthy was his slim graceful frame and delicately pointed ears. It was rare they were ever brought an elf. 

He was very slim, teetering on the wrong side of malnourished, not that it was terribly easy to tell underneath the oversized robes he had been assigned. What really made him stand out, however, was the shock of unruly white hair atop his head and the icy blue eyes that made him look like some spectre from a fairytale. If Todd thought about it really, the elf practically walked about with a target on his back, begging to be a victim of his pranks.

This new one was odd. He appeared to walk through the tower as though he were in his own world. He didn’t look quite right in the head, wandering aimlessly around the place, which would possibly explain why everyone generally gave him a wide berth. It was also due to this wayward wandering that Todd was able to swoop in and rifle through the elf’s belongings. He didn’t own much, it seemed. Not that any of the apprentices had much in the way of family belongings, most of them being snatched away from their loved ones without warning. Some spare clothes, a blanket and a ring which hung on a cheap piece of twine. It was perfect. 

Todd wasn’t particularly mean spirited, not at all. It was just that so very little happened around this place, he had to make his entertainment somehow, which was why he had currently hidden himself atop one of the apprentice’s bunks and waited for the elf to notice one of his valuables was missing. 

Soon enough, the victim of his mischief (Rueben? Robyn?) had returned and after sorting through his belongings again, had finally discovered his ring had gone missing. He quickly dropped to his knees, trying to fit his slender frame under the bed in case the ring had managed to find it’s way under there. Todd had to clasp his fingers over his mouth to keep his amused sniggers under control. The elf began to get so flustered, he somehow managed to bang his head against the bedpost, causing Todd to snort with laughter.

The elf stilled, like a deer suddenly catching sight of a wolf, eyes wide and ears straining for another sound. He warily got to his feet and glanced around.  
“Who’s there? Have you been spying on me all this time?” Indignation was written all over the boy’s face, but the crack in his voice told Todd that embarrassment was threatening to override his anger. 

He crouched low, hoping he wouldn’t be discovered.  
“I can hear you laughing at me.” The elf grumbled sourly, huffing and taking a step in his direction. He clearly hadn’t anticipated the staff of an apprentice haphazardly poking out from underneath a bunk, sending him face first in to the cold stone floor.

Todd immediately sat up and jumped down from the top bunk.  
“Are you okay? I was only having a little fun, I didn’t mean to take it too far.” He confessed, a touch of defensiveness tingeing his voice as he crouched down to make sure the boy wasn’t hurt.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” The elf snapped, rubbing his elbow through the thin fabric of the overly long sleeve of his robe. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen my ring? It was my mother’s and I must have dropped it out of my backpack when I was getting my clothes this morning…” It was clear he was upset, continuing to search the floor.

It was then Todd noticed that the boy only patted the ground in his search for the ring, looking but not actually seeing what was in front of him and relying on touch instead. It was all too familiar to him, reminiscent of his sister. His stomach turned cold.

“Uh… pardon me for asking, but you wouldn’t happen to have trouble seeing, would you?” He cringed at the wording of his question, but he didn’t know how sensitive the elf would be if he were outright asked if he were blind.

“Hmm? It wasn’t obvious already?” The boy snorted. “Surely you’ve seen me trying to find my way around the tower? I still haven’t got accustomed to my surroundings yet.” He sighed.

Todd didn’t think it were possible for him to feel any more despicable than he did already. And yet he was still too ashamed to confess to his prank. Instead, he feigned a surprised gasp and tapped the elf on the shoulder.  
“I think I’ve found what you’re looking for. A silver ring with a few leaves etched around the outside?” It looked delicate and was rather pretty, if not plain. It seemed to suit the boy.

Stretching his arm out and trying to locate the position of Todd’s hand, the boy’s fingers finally came in contact with the trinket and a delighted, if slightly relieved smile, crossed his features. “Thank you so much. I thought I’d lost it for good.”

“Don’t mention it… really.” Todd winced, the gratitude lit up the elf’s face and yet for Todd it was almost unbearable to witness. “Now that you’ve found it, do you need to go anywhere? I know your dormitory are supposed to be at supper.”

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, could you help me down to dinner? I still haven’t familiarised myself with my surroundings yet, being relatively new here. Oh! And my name’s Robyn. Sorry, I haven’t really had the opportunity to introduce myself.” He rambled, obviously uncomfortable at having asked for help. Todd had heard rumours that elves tended to be proud, and judging by how cliquish the resident elves in the tower were, he wasn’t far wrong.

“Todd. And of course, I’ll show you the way. If we hurry, there should be something left for you to eat. If you just… want to take my arm, there.” He winced, awkwardly taking Robyn’s arm and linking it with his. It was only fair after pranking him.

“Oh, thank you, you’re very kind. Most of the other apprentices avoid me. They whisper about me behind my back and they think that I can’t hear them. It’s… refreshing, to meet someone kind here.” The elf lowered his ears as he spoke, clearly bashful.

Todd didn’t think it was possible to feel any worse. “I’m not kind. It’s just the very least I could do.”


End file.
